villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Valdine Wingfield
Valdine Wingfield is the self-centered mother of Josephine "Jo" Wingfield, wife of Walter Wingfield and the secondary antagonist of the 2001 comedy movie Say It Isn't So. She was portrayed by Sally Field, who later played Reverend J.D. Gospel's minion Miss Shaylock in Little Evil. Biography Valdine Wingfield is a local citizen of the small town of Shelbyville, Indiana along with her husband Walter who had two strokes, and her daughter Jo whom she nicknamed "Jo-Jo". She manipulated Jo by saying her boyfriend Gilbert "Gilly" Noble was her biological brother and got her daughter into becoming engaged with her multimillionaire ex-boyfriend Jack Mitchelson who first fed private investigator Detective Vic Vetter false information about Gilly with the help of Valdine who wanted to be rich. 16 months later, Gilly learns the surprising truth from Leon Pitofsky who is both Valdine and Walter Wingfield's real long lost son and soon escaped to Beaver, Oregon where Jo and Jack are. Valdine then called the local Beaver police department and she deceptively reported to them about Gilly's "crime" as they later put up wanted posters of Gilly as a sexual predator before she along with Walter and Leon moved to Beaver, Oregon (only with them at the Mitchelson estate and Leon at the Eager Beaver Lodge Motel) to prevent Gilly from stopping the wedding. After his failed attempt to tell Jo the truth when he displays a sign with the message "JO! I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! MARRY ME!" across the sky from a plane owned by his friend Dig McCalfrey before Gilly is arrested and sent to an insane asylum called the Beaver State Mental Care Facilty—after the word "NOT" is ripped off by a nearby tree as they take off in Dig's plane. Dig returned to help him to escape with the aid of pancake-loving mental patient Mr. Campisi. While Gilly tried to tell Jo the truth about her mother's deception and failed before being knocked unconscious by Streak, one of Jack's henchmen, Mr. Campisi found Dig in a dryer machine after their unsuccessful attempt to capture Leon. Later at the Mitchelson estate during an afterparty following the wedding, while Jack cowardly and quickly left the party in order to flee the police and avoid going to prison, the Beaver police including Sheriff Merle Hobbs, and Officer Gina whom he had an affair with behind Jo's back, arrived and showed the ashes of Gilly (which is actually the ashes of Streak killed by Leon) and they have Leon in custody due to his involvement in a car crash that killed Streak. Jo's father Walter after breaking away the chains Valdine wrapped around him, reveals to the entire townspeople at the wedding party the truth he and his wife have hidden from Jo about Leon because they both wanted Jack's money, and Jack who set the whole thing up because he wanted her all to himself. The frustrated Valdine attacked Leon and suffered a stroke in the end. Since after everything that happened and her first stroke, Valdine felt so horrible that she realized she ruined her daughter's happiness and attended the wedding of Jo and Gilly with her husband Walter now taking care for her. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Category:Extravagant Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Envious Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Golddiggers Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant